1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more specifically, to display devices for detecting user-intended touch input.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens are touch sensitive display devices that act as both an input device and an output device by incorporating a computer display with a sensor such that information may be displayed and received on the same screen. Touch screens are commonly incorporated into general purpose computers, computer terminals, electronic and computerized appliances, computerized kiosks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, and other portable electronic devices. Touch screens are particularly suited for devices where portability, simplicity, and/or durability are important.
There are a number of different types of touch screen technologies. Example touch screens include, but are not limited to, resistive, surface acoustic wave, capacitive, infrared, optical imaging, dispersive signal, and acoustic pulse touch screens. Typically, touch screen devices will detect a touch event, determine coordinates of the touch event on the screen, and report the coordinates to an operating system (OS) by a suitable data communications technique. In an example, the coordinates may be reported to a user interface manager or other suitable application residing on a computing device.
In some instances, unintentional touches may be detected by the touch screen and reported as a touch event. For example, clothing articles, jewelry, keys, water droplets, or insects may cause a touch event such that an unintentional touch event and coordinates are reported. Touches by such objects may meet criteria for a touch event, but they were not intended touches by the user. Although these conditions may be infrequent, they may be annoying to a user and counterproductive. For at least this reason, it is desired to provide improved techniques for accurately recognizing touch intended by a user of a touch screen display device.